


The best meal 最難忘的一餐

by Sayo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>華生的第一人稱敘述，約翰試著讓瀕臨餓昏的夏洛克吃東西，但天才諮詢偵探卻想了一個好方法讓自己進食。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best meal 最難忘的一餐

**Author's Note:**

> 註：此篇的案件參考了原著的The man with the twisted lip(歪嘴的人)，有稍作了改編，譯名是使用台灣臉譜出版社的翻譯。

事情開端約在一個月前。

出門上班時，我看見諮詢偵探躺在沙發上，雙手合十頂著下巴，維持思考的招牌動作之一，或者應該說，那其實就是吸收超量尼古丁的標準動作。下班回到家時，他依然躺在那，這案子似乎比想像中的複雜些，但一開始可不是這樣；當初收到電子郵件，夏洛克在回覆裡建議委託者去找專門調查婚外情的私家偵探社，但委託者聖克萊太太在收到數封拒絕的回覆後，決定直接找上門，天才諮詢偵探剛好無事可作，於是就有一搭沒一搭的向委託者詢問一些看似無關的問題，接著問題轉為尖銳，甚至有點惹惱聖克萊太太，我認為他是嗅到了一股不尋常的氣息，最後，夏洛克認定這案子至少可用來打發時間，便決定接下委託。

兩個禮拜前的星期三，晚上八點左右我在回家途中賣了晚餐，明知道夏洛克有可能不吃，卻還是買了兩人份。就推測，他大概從昨天下午開始就沒有吃東西，身為室友、同事、朋友，任何身分在這種時候都無法勸他吃東西，甚至搬出了醫生這個身份仍不為所動，他只是再三強調不會因此餓死。好吧，至少我不曾看過他因為沒吃東西而身體不適，就不再多管閒事。  
才剛吞下第一口千層麵，諮詢偵探便從沙發上迅速起身，套上毛料長大衣，抓著深藍色圍巾及皮手套，衝到我面前興奮的叫道：「快！約翰，罪犯可是不等人的，雷斯垂德今晚有值班，我們立刻出發。」  
當下只好略帶哀怨的放下晚餐，穿上軍裝樣式外套跟上那如旋風般的黑影，誰叫我也是追求刺激的愛好者。

到了蘇格蘭場，夏洛克一如往常邁開大步，無視旁人的各種眼光直接衝到探長辦公室，雷斯垂德還真的有值班。  
「維維爾．聖克萊的失蹤案，他沒失蹤，你在史灣登巷的公寓裡，可以找到一個非裔商人，想辦法弄到搜索令突襲公寓，我認為你在那能找到一些偽造文書及證件，電腦硬碟裡有大獎，你大概也能在那找到聖克萊。」  
「什麼？」探長一頭霧水。  
「四一九詐騙案，組織犯罪，你去查一下聖克萊太太的帳戶，她不知道的那些帳戶，很快就能知道了。」  
「聖克萊是哪位？」  
「妻子非常堅持丈夫的失蹤一定是遭遇到不測，但沒有任何線索支持這個說法的那位。」  
「喔，他太太跑來警局好幾次的那位啊！但詐騙不是我的範圍，我會通報相關單位。」  
「這裡是地址。」探長伸手接過，夏洛克隨即轉身就離開。  
雷斯垂德看了我一眼，我聳聳肩，沒有嘲諷以及思考跳躍的對話，夏洛克一反常態，直接且快速的解開探長所有疑惑。我依慣例跟雷斯垂德打完招呼後也馬上跟出去，高瘦的身影走的相當倉促，沒有破案的喜悅神情，在前往搭車的路上也異常安靜，坐上計程車後沒多久，他突然倒向我肩膀，這嚇壞我了，他從來沒有這樣過。  
「約翰，我肚子餓。」  
「什麼？」真想揍他幾拳，早跟他說過要吃東西。  
「你多久沒吃東西？」  
「大約八十二小時。」這麼久沒吃東西而我卻沒注意到？還好死要面子的個性讓他撐到離開蘇格蘭場才倒下，否則多諾萬跟安德森會很高興有新話題可供消遣。  
「這案子有這麼難嗎？」  
「是太簡單，簡單到我連東西都懶得吃。」他的聲音有點沙啞。  
「不要跟我說你連水都沒喝。」  
「有喝了幾杯茶，十小時前。」  
「你這白癡。」  
「我才不是。」  
「是，你是，而且是徹徹底底的超級大白癡。」他又露出那種孩子般的賭氣表情，但這只會讓我更生氣。  
到了公寓門口，幾乎是用扛的才能將他搬到二樓，可惡，這小子腿這麼長幹嘛？好不容易把他丟到沙發上，我就到廚房去加熱被中斷的晚餐，還好有多買一份，在處理晚餐時順便泡了杯熱可可送到茶几上，以免他在吃到東西前就因血糖過低或是脫水而昏倒，兩份晚餐熱好後，我叫他過來吃，但他沒出聲也沒動作，我立刻上前查看。  
「我動不了。」  
我雙手交叉放在胸前，兇狠瞪著自稱是天才的白癡，換來的卻是無動於衷，那杯熱可可也沒有被動過的跡象。嘆氣過後，只好將晚餐都拿到起居室的茶几上，他依然沒有動作，只是眼巴巴的看著我。  
「身為一個醫生，我必須警告你，再不吃東西你就等著去死。或是我打電話給麥考夫，向他請教讓你吃東西的方法，還是你偏好鼻胃灌食？」  
「約翰，我真的動不了。」我才不信。  
「那你餓死算了。」我餓扁了，不想管他。  
「約翰。」  
「你還有力氣叫我表示你還有力氣吃飯。」  
「約翰。」那是哀求的語氣？我大概出現幻覺了。  
「好啦好啦，你給我起來。」只好將他扶正，把叉子塞到他手中，諮詢偵探對著千層麵用叉子施行解剖技巧，直到慘不忍睹的狀態才願意吃上一口。  
「約翰。」  
「又怎樣？」  
「你的看起來比較好吃。」  
「明明都一樣。」  
「不，不一樣，你看這邊。」他將殘破的千層麵撥出一塊剖面讓我看。「他的醬料沒有鋪均勻，烘烤時風味因此受影響。」  
說真的，我看不出來，就算他解說得這麼明白，但從那堆紅色爛泥中實在看不出端倪。  
「我這盤給你，如果不介意已經被我吃掉一半。」  
「我先試吃一口就好。」  
「自己來吧。」  
「你手上的那口或許不錯。」  
「夏洛克！吃個飯而已你就不能乾脆一點嗎？」  
「謝謝。」他抓著我的手將那口麵送進自己嘴裡。「你的果然比較好吃。」在吞下後，他展現一個出有所企圖的燦爛笑容。  
我將餐盤交換，繼續填飽肚子，但他又不為所動，只是看著我吃東西。  
「不要跟我說你思考後還是覺得原來的那盤比較好吃。」  
「你叉子上的食物看起來都比較好吃。」  
「夏洛克，別鬧了。」  
「那我吃飽了。」  
我生氣的看著他，該死的我不是學齡前兒童的保母，而他卻一副無所謂的東張西望著，好、很好，我現在就是那該死的保母。  
「嘴巴張開。」他順從的張開，非常開心地吃著我送到他嘴邊的每一口，直到盤子清空為止，我也還沒吃飽，只好一邊餵他一邊餵自己。  
「需不需要幫你安排養老院，有看護餵你吃飯的那種。」  
「不用，約翰，你的看護已經是令人滿意的專業等級。」  
「謝謝喔，你這小渾蛋。」  
「盤子我來洗吧。」  
「這還差不多。」

當下以為這只是他心血來潮捉弄我的新招數，但我實在太天真，從此之後餵他吃東西根本變成一項例行工作。

隔天早上，我在廚房吃著鮮奶麥片加上水果，夏洛克將高腳凳搬到我左側後坐下。  
「看起來不錯。」  
我瞪了他一眼，而他卻笑的像準備接受獎勵的孩子般，再度嘆氣後，只好將手中那口麥片送到他嘴巴裡，還好這天沒有值班，因為我花了兩倍的時間在我和他的早餐上，不過他倒是會自動自發的收拾餐桌跟清洗餐盤。  
接下來是中午的三明治，當我坐在單人沙發上邊看電視邊吃時，他突然出現在背後，並抓住我拿著三明治的那隻手將食物送到他嘴邊，咬了兩口後又回廚房去搞他的小實驗。  
「夏洛克！你的三明治該死的躺在本生燈旁邊！」我真的火大了，但他似乎以此為樂，我試著阻止，但諮詢偵探總是能用突襲方式，將我手中的食物成功送到他嘴裡，或是利用長時間絕食逼我主動餵他。

就這樣，這幾個星期以來，只要他想吃東西，一定得經過我的手才願意吃，幸好在餐廳吃飯時不會這麼做，因為諮詢偵探幾乎不吃，另外，因為他的新習慣，我們也減少外出用餐的頻率，但怎麼也沒想到，這項例行工作居然會被認識的人看見。

那又是一個匆忙追趕線索的日子，一大早就開始東奔西跑，連早餐都沒吃就出門，不到十一點就已飢腸轆轆，到了蘇格蘭場，趁雷斯垂德跟夏洛克就著大批資料詢問細節時，我跑到附近餐廳去吃午餐，吃到一半收到夏洛克的簡訊，將所在地回覆給他之後，沒三分鐘諮詢偵探就坐在我對面。  
「好吃嗎？」  
「還可以，要來一份嗎？」  
「我吃不下那麼多。」這間牛肉三明治的份量確實蠻多的。  
「你可以問一下有沒有份量較小的餐點。」  
「我吃兩口就好。」  
我準備將三明治放回盤子裡好拿給他時，他突然抓住我的手，將三明治拉到他面前，咬了一口後再放開。當下我根本來不及反應，因為從沒想過他會在家以外的地方這麼做，必須嚴厲告知他，身處在外這種行為實在不妥當。  
「你…」該死，門口那個是雷斯垂德嗎？夏洛克見我盯著門口也跟著轉過頭探望，發現是探長後隨即轉頭回來又咬了一口三明治，依然抓著我的手，雷斯垂德強作鎮定的到櫃檯外帶三明治，朝這邊打過招呼就離開，而我也強作鎮定讓夏洛克繼續把剩下的三明治都吃完，唯一慶幸的是，看到的人不是多諾萬或安德森。以後我絕對不會在蘇格蘭場附近吃東西了。

在氣頭上的我拒絕執行例行工作，但在蘇格蘭場事件的三天後，逼不得已又重回崗位，因為天才諮詢偵探也因賭氣而絕食三天。

今天天氣不錯，而無事可做的偵探又開始發起牢騷，在他演奏了兩小時頗具前衛性的小提琴解構式技法後，我終於決定善待自己的腦神經，出門到附近的書店買雜誌，歸途中收到他的簡訊：  
買這些東西回來。  
SH  
接著便是一份清單的圖檔，有牛排、花椰菜、洋芋、甜薯…還有一些香料，詳盡的連品牌都有指定，是哈德森太太要的嗎？臨時有客人要來拜訪她？但我沒帶著麼多錢在身上，正想著要回家一趟時又接到第二封簡訊：  
信用卡在夾克左胸的暗袋裡。不用買晚餐。  
SH

在我將大包小包的東西搬上樓要進入廚房時，神蹟出現了！  
「廚房的桌子是空的！」我情不自禁的叫出聲，再看看流理台附近。  
「這邊也是空的！」接著丟下手邊的東西衝到冰箱前。  
「冰箱裡面沒有人體器官！」  
摩西看見紅海分開時的興奮之情就是這樣吧。  
「夏洛克！夏洛克？你在嗎？夏洛克？」必須承認此時此刻我的聲音提高許多。  
一個穿著深藍色圍裙的人影從臥室走出來。  
「約翰，你叫得像是發現屍體一樣。」  
「夏…」我幾乎忘了要怎麼說話「你不會是要…？」  
「怎麼？我沒說過我會做菜嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「那你差點就錯過品嚐人間美味的機會。」

我坐在廚房餐桌邊，看著行雲流水的身影，簡直比他在做實驗時還要流暢，看人料理食物時確實很賞心悅目。在這之中他丟些簡單的差活兒給我作，替洋芋、甜薯削皮，處理四季豆之類。大約過了半小時，夏洛克先端上烤洋芋及凱薩沙拉，還有不知從哪裡拿出來的紅酒，他講了一些關於酒的年份及產區，我什麼都沒聽進去只知道這瓶酒很好喝，相當順口，香氣豐富且不澀口，他繼續說著關於醒酒跟保存的重點，根本不用麻煩，我打算直接喝光它。又過了五分鐘，夏洛克端上嫩煎牛排，雖然不是如高級餐廳那般的豪華套餐，但也夠精緻了。  
「一人份？」我現在才注意到所有餐點只有一人份，但清單上的份量應該足夠作二至三人份的餐點。  
「我不想吃，通常煮完後就沒什麼胃口。」  
「所以你要坐在這邊看著我吃？」我已迫不急待的開始享用美食，天啊，只是個沙拉為什麼他也能做的這麼出色，五分熟的牛排也柔嫩多汁。  
「看著你吃也是種享受。」他居然打算邊喝紅酒邊看著我吃東西？這似乎不太好，感覺有點…微妙。  
「這牛肉的醬汁好像少了一個味道。」  
「怎麼可能。」  
「你自己吃看看。」我叉上一塊牛排後將叉子舉到他面前。  
「我真的不想吃東西，約翰，現在你餵我也沒用。」  
「那你以後別想在從我手中吃到任何東西。」  
也不知道自己在堅持什麼，平常明明很討厭餵他，大概是他難得下廚，而且是專程為我料理的。  
「我以為你比較習慣一個人用餐。」有嗎？那是因為你都不吃東西才對吧。  
「就算是，最近有個小屁孩搞得我像保母一樣，吃飯時都很熱鬧。」  
「那麼…你比較喜歡兩個人一起吃飯？」  
「嗯哼。」我嚼著沙拉回覆他。  
像是得到什麼天啟，他轉身過去，五分鐘後帶回一盤牛排。  
「敬你。」他舉起酒杯。  
「為了什麼？」  
「你搬進貝克街二二一B滿六個月而且沒有逃走。」  
「乾杯。」快速的吞下一口紅酒後，我低著頭想抑制傾洩而出的笑聲，但沒什麼用。  
「讓你相當滿意是吧？」  
「是的。」  
「別笑了。」  
「抱歉，我是真的很開心。」

接著我們各自吃著牛排，搭上紅酒，在閒聊之中渡過一段相當愜意的時光，我想，這可以列入記憶中最難忘的一餐。

END


End file.
